A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to neckwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to neckties and or bowties which are modular and reversible.
B. Description of the Related Art
Neckties and or bowties are well-known, as is the ability to reverse same. A bowtie may comprise a strip of material having a length that ties around a collar in a symmetrical manner forming two opposite loops, i.e., bow. The strip of material may have fixed or adjustable length. Opposing ends of the material comprise geometry, typically mirror image of each, and commonly in form of a thistle or bat wing. Also known are ready-tied bow ties, which may be available in a pre-tied form and capable of being adjusted for length
U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,757 discloses a reversible necktie that comprises two ready-made bows that can be selectively rotated within a loop to display two neckties in one. In an embodiment, the necktie may be adjustable by a hoop which has a buckle tensioned at one end and a hook at an opposing end for securing to a ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,510 discloses a fastener for an adjustable necktie that connects two ends, one end which is adjustable and the other end fixed. In an embodiment, a fastener connects to predetermined slits for adjusting the length of one end. A hoop is disposed therein and connects to a hook formed on the second fixed end.
EP 0672358 discloses a modular necktie. In an embodiment, the necktie may comprise a collar that consists of two ends that has rapid, adjustable fasteners such as VELCRO®, a type of hook-and-loop fastener, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,748 discloses a reversible necktie. In an embodiment, a necktie comprises a strip of material. Opposing sides comprise different patterns that alternate at a neck band region providing a wearer with two tie options.
A bowtie is known that is available by Carrot & Gibbs (Boulder, Colo., style BT12S-ASST), wherein two modules are provided that are identical with exception to connection means. A first module has male connectivity means that is limited to four buttons disposed in series on a first side at a connecting end (i.e., the end opposite bow geometry) and no connecting means are provided on opposite side. Second module has female connectivity means limited to four holes that correspond to said four buttons.
None of aforesaid references provide a bowtie module having male and female connectivity means on a same and or opposing side, such that a second module having same connectivity means on at least one side may allow for multiple connection options and provide for a bowtie that is modular, reversible, and interchangeable as disclosed by the instant invention.